The broad long-term objective of this research proposal is to provide postdoctoral training in community-based strategies for tobacco control, with emphases in data analysis and intervention development. The primary aim is to prepare scientific manuscripts based on participation in three ongoing tobacco control projects that focus upon 1) Illegal sales of tobacco products to minors, 2) Tobacco advertising and promotions, and 3) Tobacco control coalitions. First, the applicant will help develop the theoretical model for an intervention to deter tobacco merchants from selling to minors. Also, the applicant will test a contextual model of the individual (youth and merchant characteristics) and situational factors (time of day, store type) that influence sales to minors. Second, the applicant will be involved in the development of a community mobilization intervention to reduce point-of-purchase tobacco advertising and promotions. Third, the applicant will conduct analyses on an archival dataset containing information on California tobacco control coalitions. Specifically, these analyses will compare the ratings of members within a coalition to assess whether it is appropriate to aggregate responses across different members to obtain a single coalition score, an approach used in many coalition studies. The final aim is to apply the findings from these three studies to develop a grant proposal for an innovative community-based tobacco control intervention.